


Evening Hunger

by Cancion_de_Rio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Shy Lover, Sweet Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancion_de_Rio/pseuds/Cancion_de_Rio
Summary: Two carpooling colleagues in a budding relationship skip their routine post-work dinner to satiate their carnal hunger.
Kudos: 3





	Evening Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read that one shouldn’t mention specific song titles in stories because it can be confusing or even offensive to readers (not that I’ve ever let that stop me). In this story, I didn’t add songs even though I considered it, but I listened to four songs by Amy Winehouse on repeat (in no particular order) quite a bit while writing this or thinking about writing it: “Wake Up Alone,” “In My Bed,” “Mr. Magic (Through the Smoke)” and “Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow.” They’re just sexy and romantic songs. If you like, you can listen on my YouTube playlist while you read: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhRyyb9WQyVFWheBjmnASPRNX6X1RzTgU

“Do you want to get dinner?” he asked, glancing away from the road to catch her eye.

His hand was resting on the center console between them, his long fingers idly caressing the rim of the cup holders. Leaning one elbow on the edge of the console and reaching across, she touched the top of his hand, pressing lightly as she stroked her fingertips between his knuckles.

“I don’t think it’s dinner I’m hungry for just yet,” she said quietly, the corners of her lips slightly upturned.

When he whispered _OK_ , it was barely audible as he focused on his driving. He touched her hand before withdrawing his from the console to steer the wheel of his SUV in the direction of her apartment. Driving in silence, his mind was churning over the time since they’d met at work: her surprising friendliness and warm smiles, and the way she gazed at him when standing next to him or put her hand over his forearm when sitting next to him and talking to him. After passing her numerous times on the same route as she cycled in to work, he had suggested carpooling. She’d said she didn’t mind riding her bicycle but accepted his offer without much fuss. Congenial conversation led to dinners together and social invitations that began to feel as routine as their daily workflow. He’d felt an increasing attraction to her, but he’d been afraid of misreading her, and it worried him just to touch her back lightly at work when leaning down to look at her computer screen. They hadn’t even kissed yet, though she’d given him plenty of opportunities. But he had no doubt in his mind tonight about what exactly she was craving.

Wordlessly, they removed their shoes as they stepped inside her apartment foyer. Her keys clinked as she dropped them inside the large glass bowl on the hallway table. Normally, he tucked his own keys in his pockets, but tonight he placed them on top of hers in the bowl. Their reflections moved and contrasted in the wall mirror: her pale face crowned in lengthy waves of strawberry blonde next to his lightly tanned tones and short, dark brown hair with bangs that kept falling over his forehead.

She was walking toward her living room when he stopped her with an arm around her waist. Gently, he pulled her up against his chest, surprised by his own desire for her. He could feel his arousal rising as his pulse quickened. Her hands slid across his chest, underneath his dark, navy blazer, and over his shoulders, but her eyes wouldn’t meet his.

Just slightly taller than her petite stature, he bent his head closer to hers, brushing his lips tentatively against her cheek. He exhaled warm, silent sighs on to her skin as he edged firmer kisses closer to her mouth. Her back stretched out along the palms of his hands with each expansion of her lungs as she inhaled deeply, and he squeezed her tighter. She pulled her hands down his chest and circled her arms around his waist, hugging him. Cupping her chin with one hand, he lifted her face up to his. Her eyes were closed but her lips were parted in anticipation of his kisses. Covering her upper lip with his mouth and tugging gently, he moved his hand from her chin to her neck, reaching his fingers around to the base of her head. He kissed her lower lip before closing his mouth over hers, tasting the sweetness of her tongue with his.

Sighing again when he finally pulled away from the lingering kiss, he rested his forehead on hers. He felt her own silent sigh in response, her hands gripping his backsides just a little tighter. Moving his hands along her back, he rubbed her slowly between her shoulder blades. His mind played a rewind of the evenings he’d spent with her: after work alfresco dinners just blocks from the beach, the breeze teasing the curls in her hair as she smiled at him with that longing gaze in her eyes, and staying well past his bedtime with endless conversation when she invited him inside her apartment after he walked her to the door; the way she’d lean against the doorjamb when he made to leave, the corners of her lips upturned, her face tilted toward his, waiting in silence as he stared down at her for a move he never made.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he said in his soft voice.

“I’m glad you did now,” she told him, kissing his cheek.

He leaned his head back to look at her, pressing his pelvis into hers, and she slipped her hand underneath his tie, sliding it between her fingers as she pulled her hand down its length. When she reached the end of it, she gripped the sides of his blue striped shirt and tugged it out of his trousers. She lifted the hem and touched his bare stomach, dragging her nails lightly on his skin as her hands roamed across his torso around to his backside. Her touch was lighting little fires inside him, he could barely wait for her to soothe his ache.

Still, he asked her in a whisper, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Her hands went back to his tie, a finger coaxing the knot loose, and the corners of her lips curled upwards. “I wouldn’t have suggested it if I weren’t,” she whispered back. A moment passed and she seemed to have a thought, asking, “What about you? Do you want me to stop?”

His voice was huskier as he told her, “No, I don’t want you to stop.” He kissed her, pushing her gently with his body as he walked her backwards in the direction of her bedroom. He’d been in there once before when he was first invited inside her apartment and she’d showed it to him. The sight of her bed with the sheer curtains hanging at the end and on each side in an open, makeshift canopy, pulled aside just enough to see the plush white comforter and the tiny incandescent string lights through the decorative carvings in her tall headboard had aroused him so much that he was glad they didn’t linger in her room too long. The scent of her perfume had been enticing as he’d stood behind her in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets to keep them from touching her. The memory of it made him kiss her again, tilting his head toward her neck; he could faintly smell the floral fragrance that had faded over the course of the workday but was still strong enough to rouse him.

Inside her dark bedroom for the first time since that night, he was more aroused than ever. Standing there seemed slightly surreal to him as she pulled away from him to switch on those same string lights. The same drapery around her bed hung open invitingly, and the same comforter awaited them. She opened a small chest on top of her bedside table to remove a couple of bottles that she set aside before turning back to him. He removed his blazer as he watched her and put it over the backside of her vanity chair; she took off her own black peplum blazer, draping it over his. He clasped her hand and pulled her up to him, kissing her with a rising fever as he gripped her waist and squeezed her hips before sliding his hands up to her chest, cupping each of her voluptuous breasts. Then he fumbled for the buttons on her blouse, undoing each one slowly while he moved his kisses across her face and down her neck.

As her blouse fell to the floor, his hands roamed up her backside and he slipped his fingers underneath the band of her bra, gently unhooking it. The whole front loosened, and he pulled the straps slowly over her shoulders, his fingertips trailing along her skin. She pulled her hands out of the loops, and he let the lacy fabric fall to the floor next to her blouse. Gazing at her exposed breasts, he ran his hands over them, drawing circles around her erect nipples. Her hands found their way up the back of his neck and into his hair, her fingers combing through it upward, lightly massaging his head. He kissed her lips quickly, his tongue finding hers when her mouth fell open, continuing to caress the delicate flesh of her bosom with his hands. Moving his kisses around her chin, his lips lightly touching her neck again, he bent down, taking her nipples in his mouth, one and then the other, dragging his tongue around their ridges.

His desire was becoming unbearable, stretching out inside his trousers, and dampening the fabric. He stood up with a sigh, reaching his hands around to her rear cheeks as he pressed his pelvis into hers, squeezing her against him. She tugged at his tie, undoing the knot, and then whisking it off his neck. She dropped the tie over her blazer on the chair and then undid the buttons on his shirt. He pulled his shirt off when she reached the last button and let it fall to the floor while she focused on unhooking the fly of his trousers. As she pulled the zipper down, she let her hand continue to slide down between his legs until she found his hardened phallus. The feel of her grip on him further inflamed his arousal and he loosened her trousers, tucking his fingers into the elastic of her panties underneath, pushing on them until they fell over her hips. Momentarily distracted from her stimulating exploration, she paused, holding on to his shoulder for balance as she stepped out of the legs of her pants.

She smiled as she looked at up him and then walked over to her side table, retrieving one of the bottles she’d set out. Not waiting for further assistance, he finished undressing himself so that when she turned around, they were both bare before each other. He was ready to walk her back to the bed and ravish her right then just to be released from his impatient passion, but she put her hand on his chest, silently guiding him to the end of her bed.

Settling on to one of the two benches with tufted black leather cushions, she clicked open the bottle’s cap and poured a tiny drop of clear liquid into the palm of her hand. Then she pressed her hands together, rubbing the liquid between them. His erection was level with her face as he stood in front of her, but first she kissed his lower abdomen softly as she touched him with her lubricated palms, spreading the liquid over the length of his rigid shaft until it was slick all over. He groaned quietly as she pulled and gripped him with both of her hands in several slow strokes before opening her mouth and laying her tongue over the bulbous tip of his erection, dragging repetitive circles around it. When she closed her mouth over him, sliding her lips along his skin and pressing her tongue against him, he put his hands underneath her long hair and tugged at it gently, then clasped his hands against her head as it rose and fell in an increasing rhythm. She pulled her mouth away completely, alternating with rapid strokes of her hands then returning to taking the length of him in her mouth. Each movement of her hands and tongue drew the urge of his ardor to the brink, making his legs quiver and his groans louder. Suddenly, he touched her cheek with his hand.

“I’m gonna come,” he whispered to her.

Leaning back, she flicked her long locks behind her shoulder as she continued to stroke his shaft with one hand quickly, tilting his erection toward her chest. He stepped closer to her and cupped her breasts, pushing them up closer together. He gasped and groaned as the warm white lava erupted from within him and spilled over the soft mounds of her bosom. Her strokes slowed to a stop and he sighed out heavy breaths, finally relieved of the pent-up pressure.

Touching his hips lightly with her wet fingertips, she pressed him away from her as she stood up and disappeared into her bathroom. He could hear the faucet as she washed off. He thought about joining her, but instead he stretched out sideways on her bed, pulling pillows down to his head, and placing two extras next to him. When she emerged, clean and with a minty scent, he rubbed the open space next to him on the bed, inviting her to lay beside him. She smiled at him, her ample bosom dangling in her nakedness as she crawled toward the pillows that he’d set out for her. Pushing him down on his back, she stared into his dark eyes with her own lighter-hued gaze as she hung her body over him. She ran her the tips of her fingers along his wide cheekbones down to the outline of his angular, clean-shaven jaw. Brushing his thin lips with her thumb, she traced the dip of the cupid’s bow on his top lip before pressing a kiss into it.

He put his hands on her hips, lifting himself off the bed and kissing her as he pushed his body against her until she was laying beneath him. Dragging one of his hands down her side to her leg, he clutched her thigh, and stroked the underside of her leg. As he started to move his kisses down her stomach and began to shift his position lower, she gripped his arms to stop him. “No, I don’t really like that,” she said quietly.

He moved his head back up to hers, looking at her with his brows furrowed together in confusion. He asked her why not, but she just shrugged shyly. “I don’t mind,” he said, stroking her arm, attempting to reassure her. But she just gave him a small grimace and shook her head. He moved back to where he had been laying alongside her, pressing his elbow into the pillow, and resting his head in his hand. Her knees were bent together, and she leaned one of her pale, bare thighs against the darker tones of his legs.

“Maybe another time,” she said with an embarrassed laugh.

“OK,” he acquiesced softly. He looked at her, wondering what he should do instead, but the corners of her lips twitched with mischief and silently she pulled his hand between her legs. He pushed his middle finger gently into her folds, finding the button between them. Dragging his finger back and forth over her nubby pleasure point, he put his lips near her ears, his voice low as he asked her, “Just my fingers, then?”

She gave him another nervous little laugh, pressing her lips against his cheek, emitting a quiet _yes_ muffled against his skin. Her sudden shyness was slightly frustrating but sweet and he liked it. He pulled his hand away and lifted one of her legs over both of his, her foot anchored on the bed behind his knees, and pressed her other leg at an angle, flat against the mattress, exposing the trimmed auburn hairs that crowned her sensitive button and the entrance to her deeper secrets, already wet with her desire for his touch. Kissing her mouth gingerly, his tongue caressing hers, he slowly massaged each of her breasts in turn, teasing her nipples with tender pinches.

Her legs shifted against his, and he took that as his cue to redirect his attention. He traced his fingertips down the center of her chest and abdomen, circumnavigating her belly button, passing over her pelvic bone to the interior of her thighs. He trailed random patterns on her legs, teasing the folds between them as he passed from one leg to the other. She pulled away from his kiss with a silent sigh, her breath warm and sweet against his face. She bit tenderly into his lower lip, making him moan, before tucking her face into the curve of his shoulder along his neck. Her breathing was slow and heavy in anticipation of his touch, and she slipped her hand around his ribcage, holding on to him.

Bringing his fingers back to her pleasure point, dipping them into the pool of wetness beneath, he pressed on her button deliberately, slowly rubbing in a circular motion. Gradually, he increased the motions of his fingertips to a tantalizing tempo, adding pressure, luring the impassioned longing out of her. Pausing briefly, he moved her arm above his head so he could bury his face into her nearest breast, latching on to her nipple, as he returned his fingers to the throbbing center between her legs. Rubbing her button with his thumb, he scarcely penetrated her with his middle finger before her pelvis began to writhe beneath his hand, her back arching as he sent her into an unexpected ecstasy. She clutched the comforter, turning her head away from his, her heavy, restrained sighs shifting to deep moans until she suddenly gripped his hand with hers, squeezing her legs closed, making him stop. She turned her head back to him, panting warm breaths of air onto his forehead as her heart raced from the excitement of his touch. He pulled his mouth away from her nipple and kissed her fervidly.

His whole hand was drenched with her desire; he tried not to touch her skin as he lifted her leg with his wrist, shifting her around toward him so that he could hold her close in a cuddle. Her hands went back into his hair, stroking his scalp as they kissed intermittently while she slowly came down from her sensual euphoria. They lay on the pillows, holding each other as they laughed at the awkwardness of their passionate affections.

Lazily drawing her fingers through the hairs on his chest, her eyes were closed while he observed her face. Her lips were upturned in a tiny smile, and there were freckles on her cheeks that he hadn’t noticed before. He ran his fingers lightly along her upper arm, wondering what else he had missed. Her skin was so ghostly pale beneath his fingers despite the abundant coastal sunshine, but her arms were covered with patches of light auburn freckles.

“You’re so soft,” he said to her as his palms skimmed over her arm.

Her smile stretched a little further. “I might melt right in your hands,” she warned him playfully. Then she laughed and said, “Actually, I think I _did_ melt.”

“But it was very sexy,” he whispered.

Her cheeks turned rosy and she bit her lower lip, but she opened her eyes to look in his. Her lids hung heavy over her soft and organically drunken gaze, making him feel inebriated as well. He lifted one of her hands and laced his fingers with hers, smiling at her, letting himself fade into the lush moment.

Several beats passed by before her lips crept up to his ear and whispered, “You’re sexy.” Her breaths were short and quick, as if she’d been building up the courage to say it aloud. The raspy words and warm air against his skin renewed his arousal, making him moan in response.

“You’re going to turn me on again,” he said in a low voice.

She squeezed his hand and then extracted hers from his grip, placing her palm on the side of his abdomen and sliding it over it the curve of his hip, then down between his legs. Curling her hand around his already rigid shaft, she massaged it gently. His eyes closed as he felt the familiar sensation erecting tension again, and his lips fell open with his rising pulse.

“I want to feel you,” she told him, exhaling nervously against his neck.

Needing no further suggestion, he rolled over on top of her, kissing her as he wrapped her legs around his hips and placed his knees under her thighs, leaning over her and balancing himself with one hand depressed into the bed. Not bothering with any vacillatory foreplay, he guided his firm phallus inside her, and she pressed a hand perfunctorily against his abdomen as if to restrain him but with a lack of any real resistance. He moved her hand to his waist, easing himself further inside her with deliberate pressure and then drawing away from her again, coaxed by her slippery desire. Giving her wrist a gentle, comforting squeeze, he skimmed the length of her arm with his palm as far as he could reach as he repeated his measured movements.

As he picked up the tempo of his thrusts, she moved her fingers to her pleasure point, tentatively rubbing it. He waved her hand away as he said, “Let me do that.”

He curved his hand around her pelvic bone and ran his thumb in quick circles over her button, continuing with his deep, persistent plunges. She moaned as she arched her body and shifted beneath him, stretching her neck as she curled her head back, the long lengths of her sun-kissed hair spread out around her with strands of it falling over her face, clinging to her mouth. He could tell the waves of her pleasure were more intense than before. Her chest heaved in heavy gasps between holding her breath as he built up her next wave with his fervent thrusts, edging her closer to the peak of her passion. It excited him to see her so enthralled; he could feel his own urge threatening to burst forth inside her. As he tried to hold back, waiting for her to reach the height of her climax, he watched her breasts bounce with the swinging pace of his pelvis.

When she finally cried out, overwhelmed by the rush of her rapture, moaning his name as she gripped his arm tightly, pushing her face into the plush comforter and writhing beneath him, he buried his face in her shoulder, emitting a long groan as his restrained desire hastened out of him all at once and overflowed from within her as he withdrew his flaccid, spent phallus. Her hands slid over his back, up his neck, and into his disheveled hair. He kissed her chest and neck before moving his lips up to hers, burying his tongue inside her mouth, wondering if she could feel the fire burning inside him for her. Making love to her released his physical tension but only fueled his emotions further.

“Why did you want to do this tonight?” he wondered aloud to her as they rested next to each other, searching in her eyes for an answer in case she didn’t say.

Her eyes were mysterious, though, and she shrugged. “I just had an unfulfilled hunger, and I didn’t think you were ever going to do anything about it unless I said something.”

He stroked her cheek with his thumb and felt her draw circles into his shoulder blade with her fingertips as he continued to gaze into her eyes. He felt a tinge of embarrassment by his own shyness toward all the signals she had given him. The fear of offending her had been overpowering, and her suspicions about his inaction were entirely accurate.

“That reminds me we still haven’t had dinner,” he changed the subject, smiling at her with a blush in his cheeks.

“Well, we can still get dressed and go out,” she said.

“Maybe in a few more minutes,” he said, enjoying sharing the moments of intimacy with her.

He cuddled closer to her on the pillows, his arm beneath her head and her hand on his chest, leaning his forehead against her temple. It felt good to be in her arms and to hold her. Silently, he wondered if she felt the same way, or if she only felt a casual physical attraction. Surely all their conversations and time spent together were leading beyond the bed?

“This was nice,” he whispered to her.

Her laugh was low and soft. “Mhmm,” she mumbled, her lips touching his cheek. “You should come over again sometime,” she told him, and kissed his lips.

“Mmm. I’d like that,” he said, kissing her back and hugging her close to him.


End file.
